


Let Us Eat Cake

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Food Kink, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Orgy, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, set in the near future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: On the evening of Monsta X's fifth anniversary, the boys have something very special to celebrate, indeed; the return of their precious bunny.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Everyone, Lee Jooheon/Everyone, Lee Minhyuk/Everyone, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Everyone, Yoo Kihyun/Everyone
Kudos: 132





	Let Us Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BirdThatWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdThatWrites/gifts).



> HUGE thank you to PrettyBoysTaegi (GetOutOFMyTreeNovice) for reading my drafts of this one and giving me editing tips! You're the best & I hope we can work together on a piece one day~ 
> 
> *note: tokki = bunny
> 
> please take a moment to sign Wonho's petition, if you haven't done so already! At the time of publishing, it's been 63 days since he was forced out of MX and we're still fighting. Let's do our best to bring him home. 
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/starship-keep-a-member-of-monsta-x

“We love you!!” Hoseok called out with a bright smile.

“Monbebe!” the familiar chorus of seven happy voices echoed loudly in their leader’s bedroom. As they waved their goodbyes towards the phone screen, Kihyun switched off their VLive broadcast with a last longing look at the happy comments. “They love us so much,” he said softly. “All this time.” 

“Five years is a big milestone,” Jooheon nodded, almost solemnly as he wrapped an arm around Kihyun. “Let’s make this year our best yet, as a group of seven.”

Nods, all around the room. The eldest’s new decorations of soft white fairy lights flickered prettily off the happy, placid faces of the boys as they took turns smiling at each other and curling into each other’s bodies. They were beyond displays of shyness now, and took comfort in pressing soft kisses against skin and sighing into necks where they sat comfortably on Hyunwoo’s large bed - this, too, was a new edition to his room; he’d practically demanded the company for a king-sized mattress and didn’t take no for an answer, not after everything they’d endured in the last months. It was a welcome change; most nights, all seven could be found there, cuddled up with each other for a movie night, falling asleep too tired to move back to their own beds. It was comfortable; the way it was meant to be. And now that they were together again, none of the men seemed to want to spend that much time apart, anyway. 

Then, breaking their comfortable, reverent silence, Hyungwon grinned. “So, shall we actually eat this cake?” He carefully lifted it from its spot in the centre of Hyunwoo’s bed and went to get forks from the kitchen. 

Changkyun slid closer to Hoseok and eventually curled himself into his lap, strong arms encircling his slim frame, eliciting a satisfied hum from his pretty lips. “Hold me tighter, hyung,” Changkyun whispered smoothly, curling into his embrace. “You’re so warm.” Hoseok wordlessly kissed the top of Changkyun’s head in response, and wrapped himself further around Changkyun. Momentarily after, Hyungwon returned with paper plates and forks for the cake, sliced into even pieces. He began parsing it out and handing it to the members, while Minhyuk scrolled through his playlists, deciding what to put on. 

The boys resumed their familiar banter as they gratefully ate the cake, sticky sweetness of vanilla and strawberry frosting making words sit heavy on their tongues as they joked and laughed together, seven hearty voices.

Changkyun sighed happily and fed Hoseok a piece of his cake, and kissed cheek with sugar-coated lips as he did so. His lips lingered against Hoseok’s soft skin; he pressed another, then another, then another to the older man’s face and neck, his lips moving almost entirely on their own. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck and held him close; Hoseok could feel the other men’s eyes on the two of them, and began to blush, but he didn’t pull away. 

“So many kisses, Kyunie,” he laughed playfully, ruffling the younger man’s hair. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m right here.” Instead of stopping or even slowing down, Changkyun cupped his face and continued his onslaught of kisses. 

“Don’t care,” he sing-songed. “You’re back with us and I will never, ever let anyone take you away from us again,” his voice turned serious, and he looked into Hoseok’s eyes with a hunger he’d not seen before. “Please don’t ask me to stop kissing you,” he said slowly, kissing his lips; deliberately, deeply. He tasted like sugar, and Hoseok loved it. “Please.” 

Hoseok was touched, and he took Changkyun’s sharp chin in his hand and kissed him back. “Okay, Kyunie,” he smiled against his lips. “I won’t ask you to stop kissing me.” Hoseok felt the bed shift a little as Kihyun slid closer;  _ that’s right _ , he remembered,  _ we’re not alone.  _ Kihyun rested his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. 

“He’s right, you know,” Kihyun‘s voice was low, smooth and velvety in Hoseok’s ear. It made his heart race. “We’re never letting you go, not again.” He turned Hoseok’s head gently and kissed him. Hoseok hadn’t been surprised by Changkyun’s kisses, but he was surprised by Kihyun’s - his kisses were soft and serious to start, but he always managed to drown Hoseok with their dizzying forcefulness; Kihyun loved kissing like that. Hoseok moaned into the kiss and blushed at the sound he made; Kihyun grinned against his face. “We missed you more than anything,” Kihyun whispered, knowing he spoke for everyone. “And we love you more than anything. Please… let us show you just how much.” 

Hoseok felt that tell-tale warmth begin to pool in his middle, travelling lower. “Oh?” He smiled into another kiss against Kihyun’s lips. Suddenly, he felt another pair of arms around him - Hyunwoo’s. He tilted his head up to receive a kiss from his leader, which Hyunwoo gave without question. “I’m sorry,” he said finally, the weight of everything on his tongue. In the familiar safety of Hyunwoo’s arms, Hoseok felt fragile enough to break. “I’m sorry for everything,” his eyes went glassy. “Forgive me?” Hyunwoo shook his head, kissing him again. 

“No more,” Hyunwoo’s loving, sonorous voice sent shivers down Hoseok’s spine. “It’s over now, Seokie.” He kissed him again, more forcefully. “No more apologies. We’re all together again. The way it’s supposed to be.” He smiled and fed Hoseok a piece of cake, and kissed him. Sugar passed between their lips in a sloppy, needy kiss - the others looked on, hungry for a piece of their hyung for themselves. 

“Hey, don’t hog my precious Hoseokie,” Minhyuk muttered, an aroused whine caught in his throat as he crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s muscular chest, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. His tongue traced lines all over, as careful, determined hands explored the skin under his shirt, tugging at it gently until Hoseok let him lift it over his head completely and toss it to the floor. 

“Come here,” Hoseok smiled, eyes bursting with love. He pulled Minhyuk up to meet his lips, and kissed him. “My pretty Minnie,” he murmured against the younger man’s mouth. “You taste so sweet.” Minhyuk smiled, and swiped his finger across the top of the remaining cake, gathering frosting. He offered it to Hoseok, who stuck out his tongue for the him to place the frosting on and he gently sucked at his finger, eyes darkening. Minhyuk groaned, and kissed at his neck. 

Above him, Changkyun had stolen Hyunwoo’s lips and the pair were lazily kissing, their youngest moaning softly under Hyunwoo’s touch, their hands curling in Hoseok’s hair absent-mindedly. Minhyuk’s hands on Hoseok’s skin were warm, and he melted against his touch. How he’d missed this; the nights spent comforting each other with their mouths and their bodies, when words were not enough. But now, they were all together, and it was crystal clear to Hoseok that the six men would never let him go, not again. 

Looking on, Jooheon saw an opportunity and took his place between Hoseok’s legs, massaging his strong thighs with equally strong hands, fingers splayed out wide as if trying to map the whole surface, the expanse of muscular, milky flesh before him, hidden in tight black jeans. “Hoseokie-hyung,” he breathed against his hip, “let me make you feel good,” that silken voice made Hoseok shiver with delight, and Jooheon smirked at how his thighs quivered. Hoseok looked down at the rapper with eyes half-closed in heady desire, and nodded obediently; Jooheon wasted no time in slipping the belt from his jeans, and unbuttoning them. He kissed along the smooth skin of his hips, sucking and biting at the soft flesh and making Hoseok roll his hips in anticipation. 

Jooheon grinned as he began to palm Hoseok’s growing hardness through his jeans - when he at last took him into his mouth, Hoseok let out a moan that split the night in half, piquing everyone’s arousal. Jooheon relaxed his full and pretty lips around his hyung’s cock, and continued to lick and suck wantonly, spurred on by the many pairs of eyes he knew were watching him. Soon though, he was met by a familiar face who wanted to join in - Kihyun has slipped next to him, kissing his cheek as if to say,  _ my turn now _ ; and Jooheon pulled off of him, allowing the older man to take his chin in hand and kiss him, slowly, sloppily, tasting Hoseok on his lips. Kihyun released the young man’s chin and took hold of Hoseok’s twitching length, stroking it with strong hands before taking him in his mouth for a turn. Hoseok was big, and Kihyun moaned prettily trying to adjust his mouth around his hyung’s girth. Hoseok felt his voice shake throughout his whole body, and it felt like electricity. “Ki-- Kihyun,” his voice quivered, but that only made the younger man laugh, tongue swirling around the sensitive head. 

Minhyuk curled his hands gently around Hoseok’s cheeks and turned him once again to face him, kissing him to distraction, the taste of frosting still on his tongue. “God, you taste so sweet,” Hoseok groaned against Minhyuk’s lips. “Give me some more,” he grinned, and Minhyuk reached over to the cake and took a fistful of the soft sponge and fed his hyung, mouth open and tongue waiting, fingers lingering against full lips, Hoseok’s tongue licking them clean. Frosting-smeared fingers caressed his cheeks as Minhyuk kissed him again, the sugary mess adding to the smell of perfume and desire that dripped from all seven on the bed together. The feeling of so many pairs of hands on his body, in his hair, on his cock - Hoseok was almost too overcome to speak; he knew he was about to burst, though, and rolled his hips upward into Kihyun. “Kihyun--! I’m gonna--!” was all he could muster, clutching the sheets beneath him. Kihyun felt his hyung spill into him, hot and delicious down his waiting throat. He licked him clean and crawled up his body, flushed pink with desire; Hoseok pulled their faces together and kissed him hungrily, tongue swiping across swollen lips, tasting himself. 

“Have you had enough?” Hyunwoo’s deep, smooth voice snapped Hoseok back to reality, and he felt his leader’s arms around him once more. The question had been a challenge, and Hoseok knew it. 

“ _ Never _ ,” Hoseok turned to kiss him, noting that he, too, tasted of strawberry and sugar. “Do you know what I want now?” 

“What’s that, baby?” Hyunwoo smiled as he kissed down Hoseok’s neck, dragging stripes of frosting along with him - Minhyuk was a sloppy eater, and had left a mess on Hoseok’s skin; but no one seemed to care, least of all Hoseok. 

“ _ Fuck me, hyung _ ,” Hoseok’s voice was a low, gravely whine. “Let’s bring down the walls of this house.” Hyunwoo groaned, aroused to hear how Hoseok spoke. His own hardness pressed against the younger man’s, and he kissed longingly at the soft flesh of his neck. 

“Then  get up ,” he commanded, pulling Hoseok up by his arms and maneuvering him onto his elbows. He swiftly pulled off the remainder of his clothing, one hand steadying Hoseok’s hips and the other reaching for the small bottle of lubricant in his bedside drawer. Warming it in his fingers, he ran a purposeful hand between his cheeks, pressing a teasing finger against his hole and massaging, pushing inside easily. “How much do you want it, Seokie?” Hyunwoo cooed in his ear, licking at the frosting that lingered on his skin. “Tell your leader.”

“I want it  _ so bad _ ,” Hoseok whined, pushing back against Hyunwoo’s fingers. “Please, Hyunwoo,” his voice a lilting beg, a familiar sound to the eldest; he was always so pliant. Hyunwoo smirked, taking his own erection in hand and stroking, readying himself. 

As he eased himself inside, he curled strong fingers through Hoseok’s hair and pulled his head back, forcing a surprised gasp from his lover’s lips. “Don’t hide your face from us, Seokie,” Hyunwoo cooed, slowly thrusting as Heoseok adjusted to being filled. “Isn’t our tokki beautiful, like this? What do you think, guys?” he asked, and a chorus of voices agreed. Hoseok flushed red at the praise, shivering at the way the others looked at him. 

Hyungwon, mouth smeared with frosting from having been lazily kissing and eating with Jooheon, crept close and held Hoseok’s face in a delicate hand, and knelt before him, meeting eyes. “The  _ prettiest _ ,” he grinned, feeding Hoseok cake from his hand and kissing him, the smell of sugar and sex making them both dizzy; Hoseok groaning into Hyungwon’s mouth with every thrust from the eldest inside him. “Hoseokie, do you want a taste?” he smirked, unbuttoning his jeans. Hoseok nodded enthusiastically, unable to form words; his head swam. He eagerly took Hyungwon’s cock into in his mouth, adjusting quickly to its thick heat. Hyungwon curled long fingers around Hoseok’s chin, almost steadying him as he rolled his hips, throwing his head back. The three men moaned in unison, a melody the apartment hadn’t heard in a long while - but they were all together again, and in that moment, nothing else mattered very much at all. Watching, Jooheon and Minhyuk on top of each other, hands and mouths on each other like they’d never be able to pry themselves apart; Changkyun and Kihyun too, in the throes of passion at the other end of the room, dead to the world around them as their own moans of delight mingled with the rest. Surveying the scene playing out in front of him, Hyungwon came easily, thighs shuddering as he rolled his hips, Hoseok relaxing his throat to take in as much of him as he could. The image was too much for Hyunwoo; he held fast to Hoseok’s hips and bent down to murmur in his ear, “Seokie, I’m--! I’m so close…” He bucked his hips, slamming into the younger man and making him cry out, the others snapping to attention at the sound. 

“Come, Hyunwoo-hyung,” Hoseok’s staccato breathing barely let him choke out the words. “Come into me--! Please,” he looked back at him with heavy-lidded eyes, lips shining and dripping with Hyungwon’s come. Seeing him like this, after so long apart, Hyunwoo was at his limit. His entire body was overcome with an electric pulse, and he came hard and fast into Hoseok, trying desperately not to collapse on top of him. Coming down, he rolled his hips slowly, teasingly, pumping cum into his beautiful lover. Hoseok shook, thighs quaking. His own cock, neglected and hard, begged to be touched. 

Minhyuk, watching hungrily from Jooheon’s lap, kissed the pretty rapper one last time before getting his permission to crawl over to the panting mess that was his hyung. “Not too worn out for  _ me _ , are you Hoseokie-hyung?” he asked sweetly, smoothing the older man’s fringe away from his brow, beaded with sweat. “It’s my turn now,” he kissed him then, all excited tongue and careless moans. Hoseok melted into his kisses, and allowed himself to be pulled up on the bed so Minhyuk could climb into his lap and straddle him properly. “Don’t you want to come too, Seokie-hyung?” Minhyuk teased, a sugar-sticky hand wrapping around his cock. 

Hoseok groaned, head lolled back on his shoulders. “Minnie,” he breathed, holding onto the slim man almost for dear life. “Minnie, make me feel good,” he cooed, breathless. Minhyuk stripped himself of his boxers and eased himself onto Hoseok’s burning hard erection, clinging to his hyung as he adjusted to the feeling of being filled by him. Minhyuk dug his nails into Hoseok’s soft, muscled arms, sending electric pulses through his body. Slowly, Minhyuk began to rock his hips and between them, they fell into a rhythm they’d almost forgotten - but not quite. Everything from before came back in a wave of pleasure, and it was intoxicating for them both. Hoseok’s strong arms enveloped the slim frame of the younger man, in a protective embrace. “Seokie, Seokie…” Minhyuk murmured, his face buried in the crook of his neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the sweat-slick flesh, tasting vaguely of sugar. Hoseok took Minhyuk’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, slowly. 

Sucking gently on his lower lip, kiss-swollen and sweet from frosting at his mouth’s edge, he smiled, an idea in his mind. He reached for the cake, now having been safely tucked away onto the bedside table, and dug his fingers into the remaining sponge. He held his gift up to Minhyuk’s mouth, and he licked and sucked at his fingers wantonly, messily eating the cake before him as his body rolled against Hoseok’s. His cake-smeared fingers caressed his own neck, head thrown back, dragging frosting across sweaty skin for Hoseok to lick off of as he kissed him along his chest. Minhyuk’s satisfied moans made Hoseok’s entire body shiver, and he licked the remaining cake and frosting from his own fingers before crashing their mouths together, tasting the other men on Minhyuk’s tongue in a heady mix of sugar and strawberries. “I forgot how good you all taste,” Hoseok growled into Minhyuk’s ear, biting gently at the lobe and licking a stripe down his neck. “I’ll never leave your side again,” he promised, panting as he thrust upward and into him. 

Minhyuk grabbed a fistful of Hoseok’s hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck for him to kiss. He bit and sucked at the most sensitive spot, between his neck and shoulder; he knew it would bruise, but he didn’t care. Hoseok  _ belonged _ to him; to  _ all _ of them. “No one will ever take you away from us again,” he challenged, riding him harder, chasing his orgasm. “You’re  _ ours _ , Seokie-hyung. You belong to us. You’re  _ all ours _ . All ours. All ours…” he repeated, moaning into Hoseok’s ear like an incantation. 

“Come for me, Minnie,” Hoseok’s voice was low, desirous. “Come for your hyung, who _loves_ _you so much,_ ” he kissed along his neck and held him close, rocking his hips and taking him in his hand, stroking. That was all Minhyuk needed; he lolled his head back, hands clutching at the sheets below him as he came. He rocked his hips slower now, trying to catch his breath. Hoseok pulled him close for a slow kiss, thrusting upwards knowing he too, was at his limit. “Minhyukie, I’m so-- I’m so close--!” he breathed, and Minhyuk continued rocking, eager for Hoseok to fill him. He held the back of Hoseok’s neck, and pressed their foreheads together, hot breath scented with sugar. 

“Fill me, Seokie-hyung,” Minhyuk whined, “I need you  _ so bad _ ,” he kissed Hoseok’s flushed cheeks and looked him in the eye, knowing that everything else he needed would come, too, now that they were all together again. “Come on, baby,” he kissed him again. “Come for me… now!” he grinded down on Hoseok, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

Hoseok threw his head back and cried out. “Minnie--! Ahh…” Minhyuk felt the older man release at last, the sensation making his spent member twitch in delight. Panting, the pair rested their heads on each other’s shoulders as they attempted to steady their breathing. As they came down, five more bodies crowded onto the bed and embraced, in various states of undress and fatigue. 

The bedroom smelled of sweat and perfume and sugar, the only sounds that could be heard now were the contented sighs of seven happy men and the soft music from Minhyuk’s phone, long-since abandoned now in the corner of the room. The bed was a mess of cake and come, and in the back of their minds they knew they should not sleep until they were clean. With a gentle laugh, Hyunwoo slowly rallied them all to help change the sheets and head to the shower in pairs, while he stayed behind with Hoseok. 

“Welcome back, babe,” Hyunwoo rested his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder. “Here’s to us.” He reached for the last remaining piece of cake, and fed it to him; Hoseok kept half of it in his hand.

“Thank you,” he smiled, kissing Hyunwoo’s forehead. “Here’s to us.” He fed the last half of his piece to Hyunwoo, like they were sealing a spell that would protect all of them from harm, from now on.


End file.
